


The Most Important Meal (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day (2008)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/143026">The Most Important Meal</a> by Dira Sudis.</p><p>Author's summary: Guinevere and Joe go to breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Meal (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Most Important Meal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143026) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



### Length

7 minutes, 36 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 5.6 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/most-important-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/meal-gd).

### Reader's notes

Even if you don't care for my podfics, you must at least read this story if you've seen the movie, because it is an absolutely perfect epilogue, almost heartbreaking in its gentle care for the characters.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than tea and toast.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/6794.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/411767.html), and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1208219.html).)


End file.
